1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a height-adjustable bridging device for joints between floor coverings.
2. Description of Related Art
Such height-adjustable bridging devices are used where a transition must be created between a higher and a lower floor covering, such as between a parquet floor and a rug, or between a doorsill and a floor covering at a lower level. A bridging device is also used for same-height transitions at the doorsill or as an expansion joint for subdividing larger surfaces.
Especially at locations that are subject to heavy use, it is necessary to replace a badly worn floor covering. In such a case, the bridging device should be loosened and re-used. The differing heights between such elements as a sill and an adjoining rug can be aligned by tapping on the upper element of the bridging device. However, here a danger exists that the upper element of the bridging device will tip and move aside while being tapped on.
The object of the invention, therefore, is to create a height-adjustable bridging arrangement in which a tipping moment in the upper element of the bridging device is avoided to the greatest extent possible.
The problem is solved by a bridging device having a support device configured between the upper element and the base element to prevent tipping the upper element during installation.
The support device according to the invention advantageously consists of a support bar placed at an interval from the upper element retaining bar, which, with an absorbing mechanism, exerts a combined effect on the base element. By having the support device at an interval from the upper element support bar the support device counteracts the tipping moment created during the installation of the bridging device.
Advantageous configurations of the invention are set forth below.